Aves sin viento
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Porque cuando no hay viento, el ave no puede volar. Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de San Valentín" del grupo de fb "El acuario de Camus". Varios personajes.
1. Chara Azul

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**NdA: **La presente historia participa en el reto "Drabbles de San Valentín" de el grupo de fb"El acuario de Camus xD". El reto consistía en hacer drabbles de menos de 300 palabras. Copio y pego: _"El propósito de este desafío es escribir historias cortas, en formato drabble, relacionadas a temas como la amistad y/o el amor, ya sea eros (romántico), filia (amor de amistad, o de familia), agape (un amor que va más allá de lo físico y lo emocional), amor propio, o amor platónico, de manera que para este san Valentín reflexionemos en las mil formas y maneras que toma el amor"._

Bueno, yo estuve muy indecisa y pensando mucho en mis drabbles y vengo hasta el último día para entregar. Los drabbles son algo dramáticos, porque me inspiré en el poema **"Para matar un pájaro"** de Francisco Hernández, haciendo una analogía de lo que la gente que apreciamos se lleva con nosotros cuando se va. Sip, el tema que escogí para mis drabbles es el dolor que queda cuando pierdes a alguien.

¡Espero les gusten!

* * *

**Aves sin viento. **

**1\. Chara Azul. **

Escucha, Eurídice, tuve un sueño anoche. Yo me creía ave, y tú te escabullías entre mis alas, no había cielos que no nos merecieran; juntos flotábamos al atardecer en donde el sol ardía de pasión.

Eurídice ¿Te das cuenta? Tú eras mi viento. En ti yo fluía, sin ti no podría imaginar que se puede volar. Tú eras mi aire, portabas mi música, extendías el canto de mi lira. Oxígeno, entrabas en mi pecho, acariciabas mis pulmones, te quedabas a descansar en mi corazón.

Mi viento, Eurídice. Hoy no hubo viento y yo no quise intentar respirar. Bebí y me comprometí con el alcohol y sentí deseos de vomitar, pero seguí bebiendo, como si fuera un pez en el mar que muere de sed, quería hundirme en lo más profundo y oscuro de aquel bar, dejar de ver, no sentir. Explotar.

Caminé, trastabillé varias veces y el sol me sorprendió al amanecer tirado junto a un lecho de rosas frías. El rocío cubrió sus pétalos ¿O fueron mis lágrimas? Quizá sí, y el dolor me impidió leer tu nombre en esa piedra frívola, o será que no quise mirar. Lloré. Sólo lloré, patéticamente.

Eurídice, mira el cielo. No puedo volar, no puedo. Extraño mecerme en tu viento y encontrarme con el cielo. Hoy me creí ser ave, subí a la cima de un risco y quise arrojarme al vuelo, Eurídice, pero no tengo más fuerza para volar. Caí y pensé en unirme contigo bajo la tierra. Vivo, en el inframundo, pero realmente muerto sin ti.

Sólo podré respirar hasta que te encuentre de nuevo. 


	2. Fénix Inmortal

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Aves sin viento. **

**2\. **

**Fénix Inmortal. **

Imagino que vives dulcemente en los Elíseos, Esmeralda, que te has vuelto una ninfa que habita la tierra más amable, te escabulles entre los arbustos y te bañas en flores de vibrantes colores. No eres ya el triste recuerdo que se pasea en mi corazón cada minuto de mi vida.

Sueño que me has olvidado, quizá así duela menos vivir y saber que no puedo morir. Así es, Esmeralda, ya no recuerdes. Porque si a mi me duele traerte a mi memoria, no quiero que tú sufras esta misma desazón, esta agonía. Olvida la vida insípida y solitaria que el destino injusto te otorgó, yo no valgo nada como para que quieras recordar que aquí sólo viniste a llorar por la vida cruel que te tocó. Olvídame porque me aterra pensar que ya no puedo ser la persona que antes bendecías con tu amor. Olvídame, porque de ese muchacho amable sólo quedan vestigios, y la amargura es la única que puebla esta alma que dejaste atrás.

Olvida tú porque yo no puedo olvidar y siempre me encuentro a mí mismo rememorando cuando corríamos a lo largo de esta costa, como si quisiéramos alcanzar el final de la isla y encontrarnos la entrada al cielo y sus escalones de estrellas. Cuando estábamos juntos, la vida estallaba, palpitaba por cada rincón de nuestras venas.

Me hacías olvidar el tiempo y la cruel soga que comenzaba a enredarse en nuestros cuellos. Pensaba que seríamos eternos. Lo prometimos cuando sellamos un beso clandestino bajo la luz de la Vía Láctea. Pero me mentiste ¿Verdad? Te fuiste diciendo que yo era el Fénix, el ave inmortal… Pero ¿Qué había de ti, Esmeralda? Quería que te quedaras aquí conmigo, por siempre. No me sirve de nada no poder morir, si para vivir te necesitaba a ti.


	3. Águila Real

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Aves sin viento. **

**3\. ****Águila Real.**

A dondequiera que mirara, todos siempre hablaban de ti como el león Aioria, la bestia imponente que muestra los colmillos a su presa. A ojos de todos eras magnánimo y a su pesar no podían odiarte más de lo que te temían.

Incluso así, andabas solitario caminando en los terrenos del Santuario. Creo que esa soledad era lo que te instaba a unirte a nuestras fogatas nocturnas con Seiya. Te quedabas contando miles de historias y mirabas al cielo con una sonrisa como si nada te doliera. Éramos nosotros tres como una pequeña familia curiosamente formada por el odio que el Santuario sentía hacía nosotros. Sin ese odio, no nos hubieran orillado a buscar refugio en manos amigas, en el calor de un abrazo.

Permitías que Seiya se quedara dormido en tu regazo y cuando sus sueños nos concedían algo de intimidad, me sonreías con dulzura. De vez en cuando nos tomábamos de la mano, como si no supiéramos lo que hacíamos. Lo mismo sucedió cuando te mostré mi rostro, cuando el amor se extendió a nuestros labios. Fingíamos no saber.

Durante los días, siempre que mirabas el sol decías que el águila era capaz de llegar a él, mientras que el León estaba condenado a vagar en la tierra por siempre. Comprendíamos tu muerte próxima por obligaciones que te destinaron desde que naciste. Pero en cuanto mí, siempre me instabas a llegar más lejos, a ser feliz en un sitio donde nada pudiera alcanzarme. Y decías con esa sonrisa afable tan tuya, que cada que miraras al cielo, imaginarías al águila volar. Pero ahora que no estás, yo alzo la vista y no puedo ver nada.

El águila se acostumbró a tomar descanso bajo la enorme sombra del león. Ahora sin él, los días de sol queman y el cielo se vuelve un sitio insoportable.


	4. Calliope Obscura

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Aves sin viento. **

**4\. ****Calliope Obscura. **

Se fue, maestro, en la oscuridad de la noche, como si necesitara de su complicidad, como si estuviera por cometer un crimen atroz. Y sí, lo hizo maestro, porque no pudo verme al rostro y despedirse con una mirada sincera. Porque tuvo que dejarme a solas con la esperanza encajándoseme en el pecho que incluso me quitaba la respiración.

Y dolió cuando no lo vi retornar. Cuando sólo recibí a Shiryu y sus heridas a medio sanar. De usted no había nada, pero no lloré. No iba a regalarle mis lágrimas, todavía no porque yo no comprendía. ¿No entiende cuanto quise gritar, maestro? Cuando debí llorarlo, sólo me quedé en silencio, aunque por dentro quería estallar.

Shiryu me abrazó, pero las escamas del dragón son frías, maestro. Era el pelaje del tigre lo que me había dado calor desde que nací. Pero ustedes dos siempre olvidaron tener consideración conmigo, como si fuera un ave frágil a punto de extinguirse, ustedes se marchan, viajan a través del mundo y yo me quedó siempre en una jaula tan pequeña que incluso aprieta.

¿Fue la decisión que tomé de vivir una vida normal, de no ser entrenada como otro Santo de Athena? ¿Fue eso maestro? ¿Lo decepcioné que por eso ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse? Doscientos cuarenta y tres años de existencia y su único adiós fue el silencio. Es injusto. Shiryu por ser el guerrero pudo exprimir hasta el último momento junto a usted, mientras yo estaba aquí, esperándole ingenuamente. Soy la niña que no es dragón ni es tigre y por eso no puede viajar a su lado ni merecer sus palabras.

Lo odio, maestro, lo odio porque lo quería tanto que ya no lo soporto.


	5. Cisne de Bewick

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Aves sin viento. **

**4\. ****Cisne de Bewick. **

Contaban los viejos filósofos que los cisnes son como almas que se han librado del cuerpo y cantan alegres porque ahora les espera una existencia eterna. Son aves tan puras que pueden habitar los Elíseos y vivir junto a los dioses.

Veo a los cisnes alzar vuelo y sus plumas se iluminan con los colores de la aurora. Son tan majestuosos que siento deseos de llorar. Los miro a ellos y te miro a ti, mamá. Pienso que, de reencarnar, vivirías dulcemente como un cisne porque la vida de los humanos ya te trató tan mal.

Así podrías vivir por siempre alegre. Sin nadie que te opaque, sin hombres insensibles que jueguen con el amor que eras capaz de sentir. Incluso así, tan sabia y apacible como eras, no permitiste que tu corazón se marchitara y en tu pecho me hacías descansar, para oír como latía el amor que sentías por mí. Nunca me culpaste por nada, pero eso sólo me hace querer culparme por todo.

Porque pienso que, de no haberte ido, yo no tendría esta vida, ni sería así de fuerte. No quiero pensar que era necesario perderte para convertirme en lo que soy ahora. No quiero creerme débil cuando estaba contigo. Ser un humano es tan difícil y complicado.

Seamos cisnes en nuestra próxima vida. Sin la presión de estos sentimientos, sin la amargura de no estar a lado del otro.


End file.
